A Red rose in a Garden of White
by Sherloki'd
Summary: UPDATED and COMPLETED! He was sitting quietly, looking out the window whilst the train was in motion. The Hogwarts express was on the way to school. Sirius x Remus slash.
1. Default Chapter

_**A Red Rose in a Garden of White.**_

Syne-chan.

**_Disclaimer thingy_**: Nope, don't own the Marauders and if I did, I'd kill Peter in advance :P, steal Sirius and Remus and leave James alone. Yeah, warning, shounen-ai/yaoi in later chapters Sirius x Remus.

This story is kinda crazy, but...the first chapters are fine, I guess sweatdrops

Please please review if you like it (I'll throw in some HP fanart if you review!), now, on with the story.

The Hogwarts Express took off really smoothly, something quite ironic if you paid attention to the metallic noises the engines and the machinery made. The students inside could be divided in two or three groups. There were the little first year guys who waved good-bye with animosity, as if they'd never see their parents again after the train left them behind; then there were the other students who struggled to get the best sitting booths now that most of them were already occupied; the third and last kind was the group of students who were either older and were sitting at their booths without making any fuss or fellow first years who had gotten their hands on some seats and refused to let go.

Two young first years walked slowly to avoid tripping over anything since the train was in motion. One of them -the tallest of the two- had shiny black hair cut short, black clothes and amazing gray eyes. The second wore glasses, and had the messiest mess you'd ever seen for hair; his skin was slightly more tan than his friend's and his clothes were also a mess.

They obviously didn't belong to any of the aforementioned groups, but were an exception to the rule. They walked into a booth, still goofing around loudly, without even caring if _their _booth was empty or not.

Upon seing a lone boy in there, they stopped dead on their tracks.

James, the first year with glasses felt the urge to apologize to that kind faced stranger. -"Um, hi, we're sorry."

The sickly pale blond nodded, accepting James' apology and motioning both newcomers to join him. -"Please, sit down."

-"Awfully kind of you, thanks. Say, what's your name?"

The blond smiled shyly, looking at James. -"I'm Remus Lupin. And you and your friend are?"

James smiled too, thinking that the boy's optimism must have been contagious. -"I'm James Potter, and this one here--"

The boy leaning against the open door's frame with his arms crossed interrupted James in mid sentence with the lowest growl his changing voice could manage. -"Black. Sirius Black."

Both James and Lupin looked at Sirius with disbelief. He shrugged and came into the booth, almost closing the door on a little guy who was trying to make it inside. The chubby and ungraceful boy apologized and asked if he could travel with them, saying some bullies were after him.

The rest of the way to Hogwarts was calm and peaceful. Neither of the boys moved or spoke -that is, until James started asking Lupin about his life, and Sirius had started to feel very jealous of some stranger speaking to his very best friend since forever. Not that he minded, though.

Sleepy-time came at last, after what had seemed like hours to the blond. Dumbledore's speech to first years had been exquisite and had helped a lot of newcomers, -since as of now they were to lack self-confidence until their first class were over- and the food hadn't been bad either.

He chose a random bed, that happened to be in the Gryffindors' dormitory. Funny, he had had no inclination whatsoever to any House and expected to be in either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. _Close enough_, he figured as he lay down his belongings on the soft matress. His bed was the farthest from the door that separated the stairs from the room itself, being those the stairs that led to the Gryffindor common room. His own personal space was right next to the window, and he was glad for it since it meant he'd be able to look outside at will -instead of gaping at his unknown roommates, who seemed like the type to goof around and fail every class.

Once he reckoned they were all asleep, he uncharmed his leather-bound journal and wrote a little until his eyes drooped.

_Today was my first day at Hogwarts School of Wizardry. It looks like it's a fun place to be -better than home, at least. My roommates don't see me as someone interesting, so I bet I'll spend some time alone, and it's fine by me. Something funny happened though. I met two boys who stumbled into my booth at the train, and we kind of introduced ourselves. Maybe there's someone I can talk to when I'm bored. I really liked James Potter's personality, he was nice and is someone to get to know thoroughly. His friend doesn't like me, I know it. Who knows when I'll see them next! I'm kind of nervous for, well, my problems with the moon. Mr. Dumbledore assured me I'm safe here and that he'll cover for me if necessary._

_Remus Lupin,_

_As of now, First Year Student at Hogwarts School of Wizardry._

His first year had been something to forget really. Nobody had paid any attention to him and when they did, it was to stare at him like he was the filthiest scum on Earth. Not only because he'd been the best First Year student -and maybe best student all together- but also because of those awful scars -the ones that were visible anyway.

The summer had flown by, and the Second Year of School would begin. He was now on his way to Hogwarts, sitting at a booth, once again alone.

The same people from the previous year came suddendly into view and opened the door to let themselves inside. There was the nice one, the silent one -who still didn't talk to him or even look at him- and the chubby one.

James saluted Lupin formaly and started a nice conversation with him, asking him about the summer and commenting the weather and the novelties that were to come for Second Year. Sirius sat glaring outside with his arms crossed, not saying a word and Pettigrew -that was the chubby boy's last name- sat next to Sirius doing nothing in particular, but as soon as the candy trail passed by he went on a rampage.

-"So Remus, -I can call you by your name, right?- we had something to ask you."-said the boy with the glasses.

He looked at James and then moved on to Sirius, who was still glaring at the window. -"Ok, do tell."

-"Don't let my pal here intimidate you, he's just lazy and school for him is like--"

Sirius miraculously opened his mouth for the first time during the trip to interrupt.-"I am NOT. Just ask your thing, James."

-"Ok, ok...See, we were wondering -Peter here included- if you wanted to join us three and be our friend. The lot of us would be some sort of Secret Society, you in?"

Speaking of surprises, and odd ones at that. The blond didn't know what to respond, but he just jumped into it.

-"Of course I'm in!"-his contagious smile had everyone smirking and grinning in a matter of seconds, _except for Sirius, of course_.


	2. Chapter two

**Second Year**

Most classes were not that difficult, but it occurred to him that maybe he was the prodigy and everyone else was...well, behind. The teachers certainly knew it, and treated him with respect and something close to admiration. His fellow students variated in opinion, but that depended mostly on which House they belonged to. Ravenclaws wanted him as an ally; Hufflepuffs were somewhat affected by it, but didn't really get too into the picture; Slytherins despised him to the core, and of course, that had had an unexpected turn. Gryffindors now loved him for that, for making them stand proud and for constantly bringing points to their House. Lupin wasn't the class loudmouth, but he wasn't _normal_ either. He was shy, and he'd had to overcome that obstacle so he could open up to the Marauders -difficult task at the beginning, but fine now- and make other friends. His other friends though, with the exception of James, Black and Peter were ...all girls. The Marauders often commented on it.

"Hey Lupin, you...chick magnet! Gotta teach me how to do whatever you do"

The blond just smiled and shrugged. "I'm...not doing it on purpose"

The chimney illuminated the faces of the boys present in Gryffindor's common room. Most of them were drinking butterbeer and laughing their heads off whilst another group of boys interrogated Remus.

James spoke. "Come on, just tell me what to do with Lily, she's a friend of yours, right"

Remus nodded. Lily Evans, his friend's crush since First Year and him were officially friends. She was pretty, that couldn't be denied, but her quick temper was something he believed unnerving.

"James, you needn't worry about me. Not my type."

The messy boy replied seeing the others were leaving, most to himself than anyone."She _will_ be mine someday, mind you"

_My fellow Gryffindors and I had a pleasant time today, just now. It'll be midnight soon, so I better make this quick._

_Everyone was laughing downstairs in the common room. James asked me for advice! Me, a love guru! That's new. I kinda feel sorry for him; the girl that's got him going mad for a year now is close to impossible. She's said to me that James Potter is immature,(as boys in general are) arrogant, self-centered and a clown, which gives him a one percent chance of actually getting her to go out with him. Speaking of me, I've gotten a little less invisible during the school year, but I don't think that's enough for being popular (specially among the female population, even though I've got some female friends.) Either way, I really don't care about that; it's not under one of my special priorities to have a girl friend or even a crush. Books never hurt anyone, and are far more interesting than love, that's what I think now, at least._

_Remus Lupin,_

_Second Year Gryffindor at Hogwarts School of Wizardry._

_Ps: The Full Moon will be tomorrow. What a pity._

_Ps2: There's just one thing that's bothering me, apart from the Full moon. Black still won't talk to me, even though now we're "friends." I've given up all intention of warming his cold shoulder towards me, since nothing I've said has worked. I don't even say hi to him anymore, nor any greeting._

It was interesting, how James and him had gone out for mischief that Halloween night, had ended up at the School Library and had found...

Remus sitting there comfortably, talking to Lily Evans, both of them laughing and having a blast. Sirius looked at James under the invisibility cloak, and clearly saw that his friend wasn't at all troubled by what was happening. He too listened closely to their conversation.

Remus spoke, uneasiness showing. "Please, do not say that. He's my friend, and the last thing he wants is you to hate him as much as you claim to."

Lily sighed and looked at the pale boy with three scars across his face."Ok, maybe if he's nice to me, I'll consider...but to me he's just another unconsiderate jerk, as all men are -excluding you, Remus, of course."

They both laughed, Lupin feeling a bit guilty about being with his friend's crush alone in the Library. Maybe he could explain everything to James later. It's not as if he had _planned_ the whole ordeal, Lily had run into him!

Meanwhile, Sirius and James were talking. "Look, James...Lily's leaving, it's your chance."

"You're right Sirius. Well, here goes nothing."

The boy with the unruly hair and glasses stormed out of the deserted library in search of the girl. Sirius just stood there smirking, only to realize, half a second later that...

James had run off with the cloak, leaving him standing there, very visible and cold. He felt someone walking up to him and quickly faced the old books, feigning interest in one of them.

The blond recognized the tall figure standing proudly and with its back to him. He knew Black wouldn't talk to him, so he dropped the issue and head out of that place. He was tired and wanted to sleep, _the sooner the better _he thought.

As soon as Lupin passed him -leaving him behind- he turned to see him. Why? He could not tell.

_A strange and utter fascination had overcome him, making it harder to breathe in presence of that...that...unknown boy._

Sirius shook his head in denial. -_First of all, **Sirius**, he's not a stranger, he's an acquaintance. Second, you are not fascinated by him nor find him breath-takingly beatiful._

Sirius blushed and ran up to the blond. "Hi, Remus."

The other looked taken aback. He responded a bit confused and still shocked. "Hi_, Sirius_."

The tall, dark and handsome boy couldn't help but smile. "Do you wanna hang out or something"-he said, not wanting to keep up his tough guy _façade_, and opting for being himself: somewhat upbeat and arrogant.

"Sure."

_Well, the most surprising thing of all happened today! Sirius Black walked up to me today and we talked, and laughed and well, acted more like the friends we're supposed to be thanks to the Marauder Fellowship. He insisted that with my great knowledge and brains I'd be better off in Ravenclaw, but he also said that he was happy that I was going to try hard and help them with their awesome well-planned pranks! Ever since this evening, I've not stopped laughing. He really is one of the imaginative ones, and it looks like he's loved by all Gryffindors. It was time to make amends, and I didn't do a thing._

_Remus Lupin,_

_Second Year...Marauder at Hogwarts._

Time went by, and with it Second year. The summer vacations had finally begun as the Hogwarts Express head for King's Cross station. The Marauders said their brief and cheery good-byes as they stepped out of the train and into platform nine and three quarters. It was going to be a long summer for the lot of them.


	3. Chapter three part one

**Fifth Year**

A lone boy sat in the booth he had all to himself and read. It was exactly as all of his beginning of the year excursions to School, except for the fact that he knew his solitude would not last long. As if on cue, the cabin booth door opened with a squeak, making Remus (a.k.a Moony) look up from one of this year's text books. He stared at James, who had come in first laughing and waving his fist in triumph.

"Moony, you gotta hear what happened to Sirius on the way to the platform! It was hilarious"

James of course had grown over the summer. His skin was tan, making a nice contrast between his face and his pearly whites -those he showed mercilessly on good days.

"Was not! Moony help me out here"

If James had changed, Sirius was a whole new person altogether! His skin wasn't tan, it remained pale and soft. He wore black garnments: a black sleeveless shirt, black-ripped-at-the-knees-jeans and basketball shoes (A.N: converse x3.) His hair was now shoulder-length and had a new shine to it -instead of the style similar to James' the previous years (cut short and black).- Remus swore that that shiny thin black mane was just begging to be touched by curious hands.

He got a grip and stopped drooling, looking at James for a change of scenery. "How can I help if I wasn't there" The blond couldn't bear to rip his eyes apart from Padfoot, who was now looking at him with gray eyes that deveiled strangeness to them.

"Yeah, anyway..."-James waved a hand in front of Remus, who was still making eye contact with _Siri-_ "Earth to Remus, hey"

He blushed and nodded."Here, Prongs"-he handed the older some chocolate, so it'd keep him quiet and let him bask in Sirius' presence. The blond heard a quick thanks before the boys sat down, James right in front of Remus and Sirius -much to the latter's dismay- right next to him.

James was telling him the funny story while he felt Sirius touch his now long _long_ ponytail. James sighed"Padfoot, stop it! I'm in the middle of something here."

Moony was beet-red, avoiding the making of eyecontact with the guy on his left. He laughed nervously before adding"So, to make things short"-he pointed at Sirius without looking at him"he fell flat on his face from colliding with the wall."

James nodded and laughed. "Exactly, how did you"

"Easy, there's a giant dust stain in the middle of that immaculate black shirt of his."

Tall, dark and hansome replied. "Ha ha, very funny you two. Speaks the guy with the girly hair, _Moony_."

He faced his aggressor. "Why, _Padfoot, _I think I like your hair too."

Sirius just smirked and ran his fingers through his own black hair. "Irresistable, aren't I"

Everyone'd laugh at his forwardness and boldness later, but he enjoyed letting out his feelings with a mix of sarcasm. "Very."


	4. Chapter three part two

_**A Red Rose in a Garden of White.**_

Syne-chan.

**_Disclaimer thingy_**: Nope, don't own the Marauders. Thanks for the reviews, I love this story and I'll update as quick as I can!

_Let's conspirate about the fanart I promised!_

_From here onwards, the plot starts to kick in._

His whole life was falling apart from what he believed was nothing more than a bunch of doubts and self-pity. Burying his face on both palms, he sighed, not paying attention to the task at hand -the potions asignment due tomorrow could wait a bit, since his head felt as if it was going to explode any minute now. His body could not take the kind of torture it'd been through the last couple of weeks: his eyes were red and itchy; his lips dry and hurting; his stomach made funny noises and his hair definitely was not cooperating with him.

James appeared out of nowhere, contemplating the scene from afar, unnoticed by the young werewolf who sighed once again.

_-I wonder if it's because his last transformation was two days ago. He didn't look that bad around those days, but now...-_

Just when he was about to approach the sickly pale werewolf, he saw a familiar red head running off in hopes of passing by unbothered. Anything else fled his thoughts, leaving him grining like a fool and chasing the girl, yelling,

"Evans, come on! I'll run after someone else if you blow me off"

Lily just sped up and closed the door to the girls' dormitory with a slam.

"Why don't you go to the Infirmary? I bet they'll make you feel better." -said the lover-boy, who sported a nice red spot from being hit by that Evans girl yesterday this morning.

Remus sighed. He played with his food for a while before leaving it, waiting for it to go cold. "No, I don't think I need to." He averted his eyes, looking for Sirius before adding, after noticing the absence of the charming one. "I'm just tired, that's all."-sighing again.

Peter was also missing -none of the Gryffindors knew if he was dead or anything since nobody cared. James rambled on and on about how his plans in getting Evans to go with him to the Halloween Dance were nothing compared to the pranks they'd pull this year the morning after All Hallow's Eve. The sighing blond just sat there, nodding with a forced sad smile until he felt someone tug lightly on his long ponytail. He growled exasperated and angrily turned to the boy who wouldn't leave him alone.

"_Sirius Black_, I'd _appreciate_ if you **quit** bothering me once and for all"

The charmer just stared at him with a smile plastered all across his handsome and young face. "Moony, don't be like that, I'm going to cry..."

The werewolf stood up and said through clenched teeth as he turned to leave, in a cold manner. "You have _no heart_, Black."

Sirius flinched visibly, but said nothing. His mood was finally and unchangeably sour. "What did I **ever** do to him"-he spat while stabbing a piece of sausage and egg tortilla.

James rolled his eyes before hitting the black haired boy in the eye with a big toast crumb. He ignored Sirius' cry of pain and spoke"Everyday for this past two months you've been more than eager to bully him and"

"Whoa whoa whoa James! School just started barely a month ago"

James threw another bread crumb at his friend. "Yeah, but all summer break I'd had to listen to all your corny plans to get him"

Sirius blushed and dismissed that thought. "You mean, get _to_ him."

James smiled. "Right, I meant that." He noticed the nearly invisible tint on the dog's cheeks."Hey..."

Sirius stood up and mumbled something that sounded like an excuse for leaving there quickly, and proceeded out of the dining room before the boy with the glasses could object.

The young Gryffindor seeker smirked and began plotting evil ways to find out if he was certain or not about those two.

_He just lay there, on the grounds of the Forbidden Forest, waiting for something to happen or someone to come and help him. He remembered that outside was freezing. The sky held heavy clouds laden with snow. The grass felt cool and wet to his heaving chest; the blood giving off a red color to the thin emerald leaves. One of his eyes could see the world through a haze, and the other just saw scarlet._

_He also recalled thinking-Oh please God, don't let me have taken my left eye out._

_The werewolf started coughing up the vital liquid. Blood blood everywhere._

_His ears sensed movement, and soon they also heard surprised gasps before he passed out._

_The next morning at the Infirmary would be one full of confusion and gratefulness._

_Three boys watched him as he woke up slowly on a soft and white bed. Their eyes shone with concern at the multiple bandages that covered all of the hurting spots._

_"Remus Lupin, I thought we were friends." -stated the too familiar voice of Potter._

_He swallowed before replying with some difficulty."I still think so, though I'd understand if"_

_It'd been Sirius' turn to speak. "Do not even think what you're thinking."_

_"And I'm thinking what, Black" Reality had hit him in the face the minute he'd known they'd followed him and watched him as the beast._

_"We're still friends, if you believed otherwise." -he added with a smile, the seriousness of the whole deal gone"We worry about you, Remus."_

_If the fresh scars hadn't gotten in the way of showing approval, he'd have smiled._

Remus woke up feeling a bit flustered, and on time too; one more second of dozing off would have cost him detention. He straightened his uniform and fixed his hair so as to stop giving the rest the image of a just-awakened Remus. The Transformations teacher directed him an odd look. She knew there was something fishy about the usually perky but shy know-it-all. The teacher dismissed that thought quickly as she gave instruction for a new asignment in pairs. They assisted to classes co-existing with Slytherins, so he was eager to find someone from his House. He looked around, resigned to his fate -working with a Slytherin couldn't be so bad, right?

Just then he felt someone tugging on his ponytail, stealing the scrunchie and leaving his long hair be at peace.

"Sirius? Aren't you"

"James dissapeared and left me all alone, Moony. I was hoping maybe..."

"I could forgive you for being so mean to me"

The animagus grinned. "You've read my mind. So, will you"

"Give me the scrunchie back and then apologize."

Sirius laughed and placed said object on the table. "The scrunchie part I can promise."

"Hey"-they both laughed as Remus moved his hair out of the way and affectionately pushed Sirius back an inch or two. "Well I suppose it's fine, _for now_."

"Deal."

He figured he'd tell Remus what was on his mind sometime later; definitely as soon as this project was over and maybe during one of the Hogsmeade excursions.

"You think she'll blow me off if I ask her to"

Sirius, Remus and other guys in the Gryffindor common room all said at the same time"Yes, James, she will."

Everybody was going nuts about the Halloween Dance that was to be held that night. Excitement filled the room as the guys talked about the pranks they were going to pull and their future behaviour with the girls.

A Gryffindor blonde friend of Lily stopped to ask the boys a question. "Anyone seen Potter"

The Marauders Remus and Sirius -who were playing wizard's chess- paused their game to point at James, who lay by them on the floor, with a gigantic paper that looked like a maquiavellic plan to get Lily to go out with him. The victim looked up from his plan as the girl knelt next to him.

"Lily is a tad disappointed that you have given up on her, but don't tell her I said that to you"

James laughed and motioned the girl to come closer so that she'd listen to his secret.

The blonde looked surprised and a bit sad. "Oh my God, really"

"Yup, you can tell her I'm quite busy with my sweetheart if you want."

Everyone's jaws dropped. The blonde stood up and ran up the stairs. "That's too bad James"-she yelled, before disappearing.

Remus swallowed, still shocked by the sudden revelation. "B-but you've been going mad because of this girl and"

"I found someone else, Moony. Get over it, all of you! Lily included"

"But then, what are all of those plans about"

James swiftly stood and ran out of the common room taking the papers with him. "That you'll never know"

Sirius was staring at Remus once again, and that was making the young werewolf uncomfortable. He paid close attention to their game, ignoring the handsome teen who sat opposed to him and that continued to stare at him for some odd and unknown reason.

"Check mate, Padfoot."

Said boy yelped as his King was beheaded. Remus added not much later"You'd have been paying more attention to your King. What on earth were you doing"

The blond chuckled as he saw his friend blush profusely. The dark haired boy popped the question he'd been meaning to ask his buddy. "So _furry_, any plans for tonight"

Remus didn't even look up from cleaning the mess and replied with a monotone voice. "I thought we were going to pull something on the Slytherins." He knew Sirius wasn't asking about that, but still he chose to ignore it and see where it would end up in.

"No, I meant"

"No Padfoot, I won't. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got things to do." And with that he left.


	5. Chapter four

_**A Red Rose in a Garden of White.**_

Syne-chan.

**_Disclaimer thingy_**: Nope, don't own the Marauders. u.u

Please please review if you like it. Thank you for the reviews, you're helping me get better at this (i'm still a newbie x3)

Oh my. Remus is wondering if he really has a crush on one of his best friends. What does Sirius wanna tell him? laughs maniaticallyWhy is James saying he's got a new sweetheart, and why does that boy keep disappearing?

There are flashbacks that cover some important events that happened during all those years I skipped _(sweatdrops)_

_They're in Fifth Year now n.n. _About fanart, I'll just send a sample to you by email and you tell me if you like it or hate it.

_**Warning:** yaoi scene whose! I'm not telling:D Keep on reading!_

/Remus is blond and has a lotta freckles! (in my imagination and here.)/

"Sirius! Man, are you coming to the dance or not"

"Nahh, I don't think I'm up for it, I want to steal some candy"-he quickly responded, brushing off an excited Gryffindor.

"But Sirius"-it was obvious he wouldn't get out of this one so easily"If you haven't got a partner just go alone"

The young Black just rolled his eyes and snorted. "It's not 'cause of that. Look at me, do I look like I've got a problem with getting a date" -it was the other's turn to roll his eyes"I'm a Black, you know. That isn't just for show"

The egocentric teen just waved good-bye from afar and set out on his way to find Remus. It'd bothering him, the way Moony had brushed him off in such a politely cold manner. _What if he was mad at Sirius for being mean and not apologizing? _

He chewed mercilessly on his cushy bottom lip as he stopped before the Fat Lady Portrait.

"Have you seen a pretty blond boy with long hair enter"

The painting gave a negative nod before the tall young man. "ARGH! That Moony's gonna _pay_ for this when I see him"

He rushed all around the Hogwarts Castle, running desesperately in search of the_ pretty blond_, as he had called him before. The Marauder's Map was inside and he was lazy enough to not go and fetch it.

Remus lay on his bed, staring outside the window -_that spot had belonged to him ever since he could remember_- with a discarded and long forgotten book sitting on his lap. He rubbed his temples sighing, feeling a little too stressed out.

-_Right now, at this very moment, every single student here is having the time of their lives! And here I am, alone in the dark...-_

He hated himself for being different. His difference made him have close to no trust on people,since he was just a smart boy with no life. Where were his so called friends at a time like this? Weren't they all be supposed to be playing jokes on the Slytherins, like always? Why was this year any different from any other past year?

_Had they all grown up and **matured**?_

"Maybe it's me who's been left behing, that's why I'm alone here."

The bedroom door opened, and a few lights' fires were rekindled.

"The Fat Lady lied to me on your behalf, _Moony_." -said the object of his emotional uneasiness, sounding very angry.

"I didn't wish to speak with anyone. I don't feel well, _Padfoot_." He returned his gaze towards the book, until it was taken away from his very hands. "Give it back"

_All this time...had he been waiting for Sirius to come and rescue him from the Darkness?_

"Remus, I do so wish to have a word with you."

"Instead of tugging on my hair and hurting me everytime you open your mouth"

That last part had come out unintentionally, but it sure had hurt both of them, opening a wound neither knew they possessed.

"Why, Moony, why"

"You all seem to have closed yourselves to poor old innept boy here"

Sirius frowned. "Peter is missing since day one; James is off somewhere -not even I know where- and so I cannot take full responsibility for their acts."

"So the one left is you, _Siri_."

The 'guilty' boy's throath felt dry and his cheeks went red. He thanked the dim lit atmosphere for making itself useful to him at the time when he most needed to hide.

"I'm left, yes."-he'd look for the easy way out, _denial.- _"Me? It's you who's closed himself up in a turtle shell"

Remus snorted"Do not even try that, Mr"- it was true, but he'd never admit it."You know you've helped this situation"

"What? Get worse? Of course, blame it all on Black, as always! It's not my fault that I'm not the sweetest jelly bean in a bag"

A golden eyebrow arched at this point."And that means..."

"I'm not smart, like you are, but you keep pushing me away for some reason! Some friend you are..."

Remus stood up and ran all the way down the stairs and the deserted corridors in the castle. He kept running until he couldn't hear that cruel and surprisingly _bright _boy running after him. Following the sound of loud music, he went inside the Great Hall -that served now as a dance floor- in hopes of mixing himself with the crowd.

The loud music and lights refrained the young werewolf from having any serious thoughts apart from those of questioning whether the choice he'd made about coming inside was right or not.(A.N: can anyone picture young Remus at a party! xD-) He glanced at the people that were dancing, and looked for a spot that would serve him as a hiding place to escape from Sirius and still see everyone have a great time. He walked through the great mass of people and recognized Lily Evans who was talking to James and seemed a bit peeved. Remus could se why, oh so clearly.

_James Potter, Gryffindor Fifth Year, sat amidst the Slytherins; between Lucious Malfoy and Severus Snape, to be exact._

Just then he felt someone grab his arm and yank on it until he faced his aggressor. The startled boy came face to face with an enraged Sirius Black, who stood tall and proud like a tower above him -undisputably winning by a head or more. His voice was strained and his eyes held a special fire about them.

"Remus, please...I'm sorry"

Remus swallowed hard and pale as he was, he just nodded and pointed at James. He felt a stab of mind numbing pain as Sirius squeezed his arm in anger. The werewolf dragged his friend outside and walked him to the Gryffindor common room. Once they reached it, they left themselves fall unceremoniously on the floor next to the nice warm fireplace.

Sirius covered his face with both forearms and spoke, still angry at the sight of James as a traitor. He mumbled on and on about it, as if all he wanted was to go back there and punch his _former friend _right in front of the big ugly Slytherins.

"Let it go already, Padfoot."

Sirius sighed and rolled on the floor, now lying on his stomach, leaning his head on crossed arms that kissed the ground.

"I won't, ever. He's our friend and he's parading around with those guys"-he spat.

Remus chuckled, glad that their own issues were not a menace at the moment. "Siri, I'm going to bed. G'night."

"Can I come with you"

"Sirius, we sleep in the same dormitory, y'know."

"Oh, _right_."

Both boys ran upstairs and didn't even bother changing into more comfortable clothes. Remus rested his head on the pillow and closed his eyes. Everything was nice; the moon was tiny up there in the clear starless sky; even though it was chilly outside, the lycanthrope figured that the grass and the forest full of evergreen trees still felt the same. The dormitory door was closed and a familiar black dog appeared out of nowhere.

"Here Padfoot"-a smiling Remus patted the spot next to him on the bed"Here, boy"

The next morning, the blond woke up to find Sirius curled up next to him on the bed. The animagus was awake and stared at him with hazy eyes, really close and intimidating.

"G'morning, Moony." His _victim _tried to get up, but was held captive."Don't. I'm not done yet."

The 'wolf blushed scarlet and what he managed to express he did, stuttering. "W-what on earth are you d-doing"

The taller boy just blew on his cheeks and smirked. "Counting your freckles"

_That was the most illogical and absurd reason to be staring at him while he slept._

"Why"-he attempted to get up, but failed once more.

"Because I say so. Don't struggle or I'll have to start over again...erm, _once_ _again_"

After a while Remus couldn't take it any longer; his heart felt as though it'd come out as he was sure his heartbeats could be heard within a mile range from there.

"I count around thirty fi- thirty six freckles on your left cheek"

"Sirius, don't we have something better to do besides this? This is pointless"

"Shush, just you wait. I need to count the other side, it'll be a minute or two"

The dormitory door opened suddendly to reveal...a very disturbing picture. Oh, James had come back alright, but he wasn't alone. Both canine fellows just shrunk upon seeing James enter the room, being carried by Severus Snape of Slytherin. The usual victim of their pranks held James close to his body; James was smirking and sneaking a kiss or two as they walked towards the bed.

James gasped as he recognized the only two shadows in the dormitory -shadows that were awake and watching his little love performance with a _Slytherin **boy**_ no less. He unwrapped his arms from Severus' neck and pushed his _friend_ away, smiling at the shadows he guessed as Remus and Sirius (he'd lost his glasses somewhere into the night.)

"H-hi guys"


	6. Angst Galore!

_**A Red Rose in a Garden of White.**_

Syne-chan.

**_Disclaimer thingy_**: Nope, don't own the Marauders. u.u

Please please review if you like it.

Oh my, James was seen in a compromising position with the least expected person, Severus Snape of Slytherin, ex victim of the Marauders. After seeing James with _a guy_ Remus is wondering if what he feels for Sirius is so wrong after all though he won't take any of this.

_Angsty chapter._

Thank you for your reviews, you're what's making me keep this story! Thank you all. If y'all want more fanart...I'll make an effort, you just line up and wait xD I repeat, it's **not** a _bribe_!

This is my favorite pairing too! I love them. And I love Elliroc-san's story too, you should go read it.

On with it.

The three boys sat uncomfortably on the beds in the empty dormitory, waiting for the most expected of explanations, 'cause of course, James had _plenty much explaining _to do. First he dumped his all time crush almost publicly and then he chased after a **Slytherin, **not to mention a **boy.** But this was greater than that. This boy was no ordinary boy. James was dating Severus Snape! This was really something for the canine fellows to think about -and melt their brains in the process of doing so.

-"So..."-Sirius began, having grown tired of the eery silence about them- "You're with Snape."

James chuckled nervously and nodded, clearing his throat and then replying. -"Yeah Padfoot, I believe I am."

Then all there was was silence again until the nearsighted boy continued. -"I'm sorry you had to find out this way, guys. It's just that I wasn't sure how you were going to take it, it's not really common for this to happen."

A sigh was heard from the now shy blond, who looked as if what they were talking about was really making him feel ill. Both of his friends turned their heads to face him, much to his dismay. James spoke once again. -"Moony, I know it's weird but...can you hear me out? I want to tell you how this started."

Sirius stared as Remus shrank and hugged his knees. He had to fight the urge to play with the light and soft hair as he moved to sit closer to the freckled boy.

-"James, you **owe** us this. Thank Moony here, because _I'd have killed you_ yesterday after seeing you with those **_snakes_** if it weren't for him."

-"Okay okay, go on James! Just don't let him start again with the whole issue, he had me going green from all that!"

-"It all started...I think it was...what, from mid to the last days of Fourth Year? That's it, last year.

_Maybe you'll remember that experiment we had to do in couples -we were being paired up with the Slytherins; Sirius, I don't know who you worked with that time, but I recall Remus and Lucius Malfoy glaring at each other throughout the whole deal. Well, I was coupled up with Severus and neither of us liked the idea."_

-"Riight! I see it so clear in my head now! You two fought and got detention for two weeks, for blowing up the classroom!"

-"Thank you, _Padfoot._ Now, where was I?

_After that we had a lot of time to spend in each other's company as well as a failing grade for that special asignment. At first I didn't even look at him, but a few days later I started to bug him and call him names to pass the time, until one day he just exploded and confronted me openly. He asked me why I was so mean to him; why **we **were so mean to him. I just answered what I believed was the truth, that we only treated him as he treated us. What he said to me then marked me since that time, and I saw him in a different light. Severus said that we started it, and well, thinking back on it..."_

-"We did start it, didn't we?"

-"You're right. Why did we start anyway?" Remus frowned, trying to remember.

James shrugged and sighed. -"We noticed his hair was shiny and he was easy to tease because he's a nerd, the fact that he's a Slytherin didn't help him one bit on us cutting some slack."

-"Ok, now continue, Potter. You **owe **_me_--er, _us_, this!"

"_We started being polite at first and then- I don't know when or how- we just...became friendly and saw each other some times when everyone else was busy. One day we met on the train back home and we sat together -that's why I was missing. While we were there, -alone- he leaned over a bit timidly and kissed me."_

-"Oh my God James, that's just _gross!_"

James glared at Sirius and pushed him, making the other boy fall on the floor with an echoing sound. As he laughed softly he peered over at Remus and saw that the boy seemed a bit sad or somehow disappointed. -"Remus?"

-"Why did you _accept_ him, just like that, _James_?" His eyes were dark and emotional.

-"I-I...well, you see, I liked him and...well...hahaha erm,..."

Sirius looked at his friends, who were holding one of those famous staring contests as James stuttered an acceptable answer and Rem just glared at him. -"I-It's kinda difficult to explain. I just did! I kissed him back, there's nothing wrong with it!"

The blond stood up and walked away, as he stopped at the door he said, before leaving, -"I think it's _awfully wretched_."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Classes were back to normal, and with them came asignments, pop quizzes, practice and getting up earlier in the morning. Alas, that too was over since _winter break_ was around the corner, and a Hogsmeade excursion was being planned for the week before the twenty fourth of december, which was...

Exactly this particular week. Remus felt lonely without his friends; he knew he had gone wrong in questioning James' relationship with Snape, but he couldn't help it. So now he was alone because he could face neither boy -witnesses to his sudden emotional burst. As he walked towards the Library through the corridors, he unconsciously picked up some useful information from a group of girls that passed by.

_The Hogsmeade visit would be in two days._

The blond sighed as he sat on the soft and cushy Library sofa. Minutes later the lights went out and he sat still, alone in the dark. He was cold, hungry and a bit scared of being on his own in such a tetric place but he had decided he would not move. It's not like the boogie moster would come after him -either way, he was no _helpless_ lad for he was a werewolf-, he figured. Just as he was getting his nerves to calm down once and for all, he heard a clicking noise and the lights went back on.

It was Peeves.

Remus just ignored him, took all his books and left.

Once he arrived at his hopeless destination -_the dormitory_- he saw everyone having a great time and laughing their heads off at James and Sirius who were making total fools of themselves as always. He came in quietly and nonchalantly, never said a word and laid down to sleep -not before placing a sound barrier and closing up the courtains.

The next day he made sure he was the first one up, got dressed and left the room for a nice cup of tea before the Great Hall was visited by his fellow Gryffindors -or the Slytherins, he didn't care much for the rest. He was enjoying a quiet breakfast all by himself when he saw Sirius entering through the door. He gulped down the last drop of tea and stood up quickly, trying to walk away unnoticed -mission impossible, but he was eager to avoid the tall and dark boy. He failed however, as Black smiled in an exaggerated manner and patted him on the shoulder, half pushing the other boy down so he'd sit next to him.

-"Why...long time no see, Moony!"

Remus just looked down at his unfinished breakfast; he'd been rather hungry, but with Sirius being present in the room he couldn't think of anything else but a way to leave there _fast._

Sirius saw his depressive friend and dropped the happy go lucky attitude, sinking down to regular level.

-"Remus, I've been meaning to talk to you."

The blond laughed in an odd way, sarcastically. He snorted before he spoke to his oatmeal with a cruel smirk planted on his face.

-"Really? I didn't know you had any brains left for that, y'know, since all you do is prank around mature and innocent people and make an ass outta yourself!"

_Ouch_.

-"Remus, I know you're upset for what happened with James. I've been talking to him and I assure you nothing's changed. Even though he's with Severus he isn't any different from what he--"

-"_That_ I don't care about. Stop bringing that subject up. It's **not** like I **hate** him for it."

-"Then why are you so mad?! What's wrong with you?"

The young wolf blushed angrily. -"I just want to be left alone. I'm not mad, at least not at you both."

-"Don't hate Snape, you know he isn't worth it--"

-"It's not Snape. I hate myself for being the different one, Sirius. I guess I'm just jealous that James has finally found someone to share stuff with, and with that I mean...things couples do."

_Things I'll never have or experience._

-"_Why_ Remus? You're really something, heartbreaker."

The blond stood up, turned around and began to walk away. The mighty echoe in the Great empty Hall amplyfied the sound of his footsteps, and that made the other boy swallow hard as he recognized the sound of rejection.

-"Remus, don't go...I've..."-the door was closed, leaving the handsome and popular _crushed-to-pieces_ Gryffindor all to himself.

He read and read. The smart boy had devoured book after book at an alarming rate those last few days, staying alone up there in the freezing cold Astronomy Tower, missing the infamous Hogsmeade Excursion and a few meals a day. Some days he had fancied the place as a sleeping quarters since he wouldn't go back for he didn't feel like mingling with his friends nor classmates.

One day though, he just had to go out and pace around the outsides of the Castle, for some unknown impulse. The white snow was marred by his footprints, and he was delighted to discover he was the only one outside.

_Then his eye caught the sight of a few prints on the soft and fluffy white ground surface._

It was Sirius, sitting on a stone bench apparently deep in thought. His eyes were red and puffy, as if he had been crying, but that didn't affect his overall handsome image. His long black hair covered the perfect pierced thrice left ear Remus admired secretly, as well as part of his left flushed cheek. The stylized and sbelt sillouette was encorvated and nostalgic.

Remus felt his blood beginning to boil and pump faster at the marvellous and beautiful scene. Not knowing what to do, he just walked up to Sirius and sat next to him staring at his feet.

He felt Sirius sniffle and shift a bit beside him, but he didn't dare look up.

Neither spoke as they shared that moment of silent personal emotions storming up within them.

After that Lupin agreed to go back and live among the living. Sirius knew better, so he decided to drop every bit of conversation in silent understanding of the ex-loner figure. He didn't want to _smother _his friend. His now _only_ friend -since James was nowhere to be seen, **again**.

The blond laughed at other people's jokes as he was nourished back to health by food in his stomach.

Rem stared at the animagus across and smirked. -"Black, what happened? Cat got your tongue?"

Sirius didn't even flinch nor blink. He kept on chewing the hearty soup's contents, looking up after a second of consideration. He swallowed and looked serious -no pun intended- for the first time in years.

-"Sirius, are you okay?" the sixteen year old wolf asked half jokingly.

-"Never better." came the reply.

Both Marauders were at Honeydukes, shopping for their favorite candied treats. Remus picked up some sour jelly beans and put them on the counter along with the other junk they were buying. Padfoot on the other hand was already munching on a red caramel apple. After the Sweets store they paraded around Hogsmeade cheerfully and entered a coffee shop.

Sirius gathered up the courage to speak after a few butterbeers. He glanced at the blond casually and tried to feign nonchalance -even though deep down he was histeric.

-"Rem,so...you were away quite a long time. James and I were placing bets on ya' buddy."

Moony laughed. -"Really? What kind of bets?"

-"Y'know, we were thinking...why would you run off like that. We figured you out, busted pal!"

-"..." the wolf was silent and nervous. He sipped on some butterbeer so as to gulp down his heart from his throat.

Sirius smirked fakely and spoke in a sing song voice -"_You've got a girlfriend!_ Remus' gotta girl friend!"

The accused one smiled sadly. -"Maybe it's better to pretend that's the problem."

-"What? Y-you mean you..."-he cleared his throat, trying not to show his excitement -"You mean y-you're not--"

A golden eyebrow arched at the quaky tone of voice, so unusual to the arrogant boy. -"Why so happy?"

The dark one stood up abruptly, fists high in the air, his brusque moves sending stuff clattering noisily on the floor. -"YES!"

Once said boy felt his face less scarlet he sat down grinning madly. -"I BEAT JAMES! Wow, a whole _gallion_!"

-"Riiight."-the suspicious one chuckled.

So they'd thought he was involved, and that _that_ was the reason of his sudden avoidance and random mood swings. The lycanthrope couldn't manage to stiffle a snort of laughter -one so loud that even excited Sirius across from him turned his eyes on him. Remus brushed him off and smiled, finishing off the forgotten remains of the drink before him. They thought the Great Remus J. Lupin had a girlfriend.

That was great. It took the cake. Was ridiculous.

His friends' _denseness_ was incredible...but then again...

_What was the truth, why was he running away, what was he running away from?_

_As he realized not even himself knew the answers, he decided he'd stop laughing at people he'd been foolish enough to call stupid when he was stupid as well._

His eyes darkened, as Sirius now knew they always did whenever the werewolf was down and really depressed. It was obvious there was something big bothering the boy, but the boy wouldn't speak. That pained the young Black. The mistrust of the person he cared most; the coldness by nature; the amazing power the other held over him.

-"Remus I know you're coming down with something."

The wizard in front of him just smiled at his now empty bottle. His statement was quickly put aside as his companion called the waitress asking for another beer.

_He'd never give up, though._

-"Remus, why are you ignoring me?"

Then there were again.

Dark and emotional amber orbs that tried to lie but couldn't, for the life of their owner. -"I'm not. Go on, if you must."

-"We know something's wrong with you, and you won't tell us what it is."

-"We both know James isn't up for pranks anymore, not soon at least, so--"

-"Then I -me, myself and I alone- want to know, and for you to trust me!"

Cruel, cruel eyes. Dark, emotional and now cruel eyes. Rosy pink lips that usually wore a smile twisted into something dangerous. Sirius knew he was about to receive a blow -knowing the unrivaled wit of his aggressor, he could tell it was gonna be **painful.**

-"Since when can I discuss things of _that level _with **you**?"

Black had enough pride and self-respect to know how to behave and how he wasn't supposed to, for his own good. Nevertheless he threw the rule book out the window as he just sent an audible _ouch_ to the blond's direction, lowering his head.

_That was a lot, coming from a Black. _

He dropped the arrogant-self-centered-narcissistic-bastard attitude for a second and gave the other a piece of himself, the words somewhat taking a bit of his persona due to their sincerity and concern.

-"I guess I do deserve that, and all you've thrown to me and back. Anyways, I really want things to go back how they used to be."

Remus was on the verge of tears, surprised by his own selfishness and rudeness towards his...

-his-

-"James isn't with us anymore, things could never be the same."

-whole-

-"So what?! Fuck James, er--well not! But, y'know what I mean!"

-world-

-"Without James, there's just..."

-his-

-"Us! We can manage if we're together!" -it was hard to say that, for it could be easily missinterpreted.

-true-

-"Sirius...you don't mind me being a burden to you?"

-god.

-"We're best friends, aren't we? What are you talkin' about, blondie?!"

-"What are _you_ talking about, we're _not_ best friends. James is your best friend."

Sirius' eyes widened at the sudden statement. Remus blushed and covered his mouth, closing his eyes in shame. Tall dark and handsome laughed nervously, feeling alleviated.

-"So that's it? That's bothering you?"

-"No, I really couldn't care less." Even though his choice of words were too frank -and a bit mean- his actions betrayed him. Shifting uncontrollably, avoiding Sirius' eyes at any cost, clearing his throat far too many a time...

-"You could have said so before, Rem." He sat next to his friend on the cushy sofa like seats _(A.N: know them? imagine the mcdonald's seats over by the windows, those that are for more people, not the chairs)_ and hugged him- "It's really hard to explain, it'd take me forever for you to understand /and with that I don't even hint that you're stupid, oh God no!/ It's just...hard."

Remus pushed himself free softly as if to not hurt the other. -"I've got all the time in the world. I'm not going anywhere, Black."

Sirius swallowed hard for the umpteenth time on this story. -"Well then, let's go back and make ourselves comfortable."

They arrived at the Castle to find it empty. Of course everyone was still out there at Hogsmeade. Sirius placed a blanket over by the fire and arched his back to fit the sofa's contour. Remus just sat there quietly munching away on some Honeydukes chocolate.

-"Where was I?"

-"You were about to explain our friendship." -said the lupine creature calmly as if the situation couldn't be any more boring to him.

Sirius contemplated the dark common room as well as the lit up face of the one who was in charge of his final confession. If anything went wrong, he'd never forgive himself for losing a friend. He carefully -perhaps being careful for the first time in his sixteen years of age- toyed with the truths he was about to reveal. In his mind he placed them all, moving them around, extracting some and putting new ones into the game.

-"You see Remus, it's not the same kind of relationship that James and I share, and probably it never will be. You both are my friends, and -between you and me- I don't really have a best friend. I have **_best friends. _**It's just different though."

Remus stood up and seemed sad. -"I'd guessed that long ago. I gave up trying long ago. I can't be like you guys are, I'm just not meant to be with you. I've always been the odd one out and different. I don't mind, you just carry on--"

Sirius panicked, that wasn't what he had tried to say in the least. -"NO, REMUS! STAY!"- The blond stopped mid way.

-"I want you by my side, I need you because together we make one. I admire you deeply and I could never bring myself to ridiculize you in front of people...that's why it's different."

He didn't turn, but nodded. -"I'm glad then."

_It was what he wanted to hear, but then... why was he crying now? why the pain?_


	7. Chapter Six

_**A Red Rose in a Garden of White.**_

Syne-chan.

**_Disclaimer thingy_**: Nope, don't own the Marauders. u.u

Please please review if you like it.

It's hard when one understands a whole different thing out of a good intentioned statement. It's worse when the problem multiplies itself a thousand times over. Especial oportunities, wasted. Death

_"Every man kill that which he loves." -Oscar Wilde._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

It was confusing as **hell **for Sirius.

In his mind the scenes of the week before replayed constantly, especially at night, making it impossible for him to sleep.

_"You see Remus, it's not the same kind of relationship that James and I share, and probably it never will be. _

_It's just different though." _

He felt exasperation dawn upon him as he covered his face with his hands, remembering those stupid stupid words. It sounded awful to him, he could already imagine Remus' disappointment. That wasn't what he had meant _at all._

_"I want you by my side, I need you..."_

A blush overcame him, feeling his heart go ballistic. Had he said those things to Remus, or was it just part of his imagination playing games on his memory?

He felt hot all over, even though it was at least minus ten degrees outside. Sirius looked all 'round the dormitory, searching for someone special. They needed to clear things up even if it were three in the morning.

Remus was not there. Young once-cheerful Remus, the beautiful Gryffindor blond was not there.

_Remus with all of his soft blond hair; rosy cheeks when he was embarrassed; the timid laugh; his dark and emotional amber eyes; the thirty five freckles on his left cheek and his pink plump lips._

His breathing was hitching up and his eyes weren't able to see as he embraced pleasant sensations that rattled his whole young body and shook him like...

_Sensuous electricity._

A curious hand trailed all the way downwards, seeking relief. -"_Remus...Remus..."-_he moaned softly, closing his eyes and chewing on his bottom lip so as to not make a racket and get caught whilst doing those dirty things to himself -especially when he was using a _male friend_ as an incentive on the process of self-release.

He almost choked when he was about to reach the limit, he got up, finding his boots just in time for an early morning visit to the bathroom. After cleaning up after himself, Black jogged all the way to the dormitory in hopes of getting enough sleep for the night.

Padfoot poked his friend on the stomach, trying to wake the other up.-"James, can I ask you something?"

Snape's other half turned over already awake and smirking up at his friend in need. He laughed quietly and sat up in search for his crooked glasses. Sirius watched him dumbfoundedly and in silence.

Finally James recovered from histerics and spoke. -"Does it have to be with your '_Remus...Remus' _in the middle of the night?"

Sirius' face flushed, adquiring an illumination of its own. -"H-how the **Hell** do you--"

-"Sirius, you were so loud and careless anyone awake could have heard you going at it!"

Sirius put that aside and grinned with all of his Black charm. -"I guess then" -his voice saddened -"you know about me."

James hit his friend on the head. -"Ouch you idiot! What was that for?!"-an angry Sirius finished, waking up all of those in the dormitory.

Potter just lowered his voice and grabbed him by the collar of his hoodie. -"Listen, if you like him...why don't you just tell him?!"

-"Oh, so now all of a sudden it's **normal** to be naughty thinking about your _best friend_?!" James shushed and hit him harder this time. -"Shut up Sirius, you don't want to be mocked by the entire school. Keep your cool."

Later on they discussed the issue over breakfast. The Gryffindor charmer just stared down at his food and sighed. James gulfed down everything on his way and finished off Sirius' part too.

-"You know he'll blow me off -and will blow my head off- if I _do_ decide to tell him, Prongs."

-"Well then, your choice. Keep those storms bottling up within yourself and one day you'll explode and kill us all!"

Sirius made a face. -"Hah hah, very funny James."- he saw everyone but the werewolf at breakfast that morning -"I hate this!"

-"I can almost assure you that by the beginning of next year, he'll be in your arms."

-"How do you think I'll manage that?! You're insane, Remus is a homophobe."

Regulus Black of Slytherin came by and dropped a letter on his older brother's lap.-"Mum says, _don't bother to come_."

Sirius threw the letter back at the already Marked One and scoffed. -"Don't worry, I won't."

James was at a loss, being in between family -and one that was full of hateful individuals, he broke them apart and sent Regulus on his way. -"Well Sirius, if you're not going home for the Holidays today, then you could arrange something with the object of your desires and stay with him! You'll have a blast understanding each other, trust me."-he winked.

Sirius lowered his eyes, -"Don't be silly, Remus has a loving mother to go home to. He won't stay, though I will."

A sickly looking blond Gryffindor appeared from nowhere and sat next to James. -"Hi guys, what you up to?"

James held a special twinkle in his eye. -"I was just leaving."-to Sirius he directed -"Speak of the Devil..."

Sirius was being fakely cheerful towards the newcomer. -"Heeeeeey! Are you excited about going home?"

Remus ate in silence and took his time, elaborating an honest answer. -"I'm not going home."

The animagus did his best to hide any emotion behind his new mask. -"You're not?"

The lycanthrope swallowed. -"No, I guess it won't be any fun without mom. She's going away to America, to visit someone."

Sirius awwed. -"I'll keep you company so you won't spend Christmas all alone. Everyone's going home this year, well, except us."

Those last few words struck a cord within the delicate subconscious mind of the brilliant blond teen, making him laugh nervously.

-"What do we do now, Sirius?" the blond sat crosslegged on the cold hard stone floor of the castle under the invisibility cloak with the black dog in human form. Sirius laughed his head off at the victims of their over-enhanced savage mistletoe from their safe place under the cloak.

After an hour or so of keeping watch and counting the victims of the savage parasite plant they saw Lucius Malfoy -and the hundred suitcases enchanted to follow his trail from behind- collide with Severus Snape, both Slytherins running into each other under said plant.

-"Well well, what have we got here? It looks like Mistletoe, and it's build an energy field that won't break..."-said the Slytherin blond.

Snape laughed. His appearance was certainly improving since both sides were being fair and not nasty like before. -"Not much we can do, right Lucius?"

From under the cloak came the sound of Lupin's stomach gurgling with nausea and a gasp from the black haired boy, who was complaining about the kiss they were probably be about to witness. -"Hey! He's James' boyfriend!"

James popped into scene just in time to smirk at the Slytherin boys. Sirius and Remus weren't going to get out of that one so easily as they realized later when James opened his mouth. -"Well guys, why aren't you at each other already? I'm surprised."

Severus laughed nervously and asked. -"Y-You don't mind, love?"

The tall and dark Gryffindor hidden under the invisibility cloak yelped as he saw them both grab James into their little fun.

-"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING O--"

-"Shhh Shut up Sirius, we'll get caught!"

It was too late though, for the threesome had taken notice of Sirius' voice. James walked up to them -finding the Marauders in no time, even with the cloak covering them. He uncovered his now frightened friends as the Slytherins and Prongs smiled mischevously.

-"H-HEY, LET US GO!" The blond and the animagus were pushed under the mistletoe, and instantly a barrier was set, leaving them to their luck, inside until they kissed or figured a magical way out.

-"Now Siri, this I've got to see. Hurry up and kiss Remus so I won't miss the train."

Remus and his partner in crime blushed at the same time as they screamed bloody murder at the evil trio, who set off as the boy with glasses waved from afar and winked at them.

-"Tell me there's a password or something we can do to get out of here!"

Sirius denied any possibility as they stood nervously in place, neither facing the other. Several hours passed before the Director of Hogwarts himself burned the evil mistletoe prank off the ceiling, ailing them -though not without a hearty laugh at the looks on their faces.

_Lover boy had thrown away a wonderful opportunity._

The days went by uneventful until it was New Year's. They did what they usually did in each other's company. They hibernated in the common room on hours without end. Sirius had pleasant dreams, -some too pleasant to be next to Remus and still keep his dignity intact- often now, but figuring out there was no way he could avoid having them, he just concentrated on enjoying sleep -for it was a real time killer.

-"Sirius, what do you want for next year?"

-"What do I want?" -the blond nodded in response, and Sirius continued. -"I want...peace and...being with you, I guess."

-"Being with me?" -Remus sat up as he stared into the fire, only a hint of uneasiness in his tone of voice.

-"Yeah, I mean, this year was just too messed up. I've got the impression we're all falling apart."

-"With James gone--"

-"I'm not even thinking about James, you use him as a cover up every time I mention this."-he said, too frankly.

Remus glared at him, obviously angry for getting himself caught. -"I do not, Black."

-"Why are you avoiding me?"

Remus couldn't take it anymore so he just stood up and went up the stairs, hoping his friend wouldn't follow. He was wrong, because Sirius stood up too and went after him, calling his name in anger and sadness. When he did reach Remus, he faced him a bit too roughly, pushing the frail boy down on the bed so he couldn't escape.

-"I repeat, what's wrong with me?"

Amber eyes lit with rage and self pity, giving off a dangerous glow that threatened the tall teen murderously. -"It's me, not you. Now, let me go, Black."

-"Why? You used to call me Padfoot and Siri, now it's just plain Black!"

-"Because I've finally understood that there's no point in being close to people who'll just disappear one day, leaving me alone for what I am."

-"What are you talking about, Remus?!"-his soft grey eyes were sad, provoking guilt to wash upon Remus.

-"I'm jealous, terribly jealous. One day you'll fall in love and meet a girl. You'll both get married and have beautiful arrogant babies. You'll have normal problems and a normal job, a normal life nonetheless. Whether I...I'll die alone, heartbroken, hungry, discriminated and possibly persecuted. I'll be alone, and that's what's bothering me."

Sirius felt his heart crumbling as he hugged the blond. -"I'll never leave you, Remus." But the lycanthrope pushed him away as tears fell down his cheeks, washing over the freckles Sirius knew and loved_. Loved._

_He loved Remus with all his heart._

Out of the sudden, as Remus sobbed, he felt an urge to kiss him and tell him it'd all be alright. And so he did.

His lips were on Remus' in a blink of an eye, his hands were on either side of his love's head, fingering his silk like hair as he deepened the kiss; soon breaking off for the lack of air. -"I love you, Remus J. Lupin."

Remus started crying with a new passion, hugging his charmant god. His own personal god.

That night, they began the New Year in a very especial and quite odd way. Before they fell asleep on Remus' bed, Sirius kissed each and everyone of the freckles on his cheeks.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dumbledore came into the Transformations class to make an announcement. Sirius, James and Remus were eager to get out of the suffocating heat in class, as they were down to two weeks more of school before summer vacations.

Teacher Minerva Mcgonagall motioned Remus to come over to her desk as Dumbledore was leaving.

-"The Director wishes to have a word with you. Be brave."-her usually tired but young face revealed some bad news.

_The empty corridors seemed quieter than usual. Time was passing by slowly as he reached Dumbledore's office. Once he was inside, he was offered a seat._

The White Wizard came into the classroom for the second time in a day and finally resolved to make his announcement.

-"Dear Gryffindors, Slytherins and Hufflepuffs, I've come to give you some good news, as well as some utterly devastating ones. Your fellow student of the House of Gryffindor, Remus Lupin has achieved the highest score in the History of Hogwarts on the exams taken by you all last week. Unfortunately young Lupin will not attend to classes with you, for his mother has died in an unfortunate accident. I hope that if for some reason you were able to chat with him, you'll offer him sincere condolences before he's gone for the Year."

-"He was staying in Diagon Alley, I think, but I've heard he's gone home already."-the poltergeist received a shiny object as payment.

-"Thank you Peeves." Sirius ran all the way outside the Castle, and tried to be on time for the train back home. He'd just show up and stay with Remus the whole summer, if the other boy didn't have any problem with that, of course.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus cleaned his mother's house thoroughly so as to keep himself occupied and not have any regretful thoughts nor break down once again -for all that crying was just messing his face up more than the Full Moon. He sighed as he sat down and let his mind revolve around for a bit on some innocent issues; like if his friends would care to come over any time soon since school let out that week _-when_, he could not be sure.

A bit later on the same day he was visited by Sirius, who communicated comforting messages from James and other Gryffindors. Remus and the dark boy sat in silence for quite some time until the blond realized it was dark outside.

-"Sirius, it's late. I don't want to get you in trouble, please come back whenever you can."-he smiled sadly, hoping his _friend _wouldn't worry too much about him. He was absolutely fine, just fine.

-"Actually Moony, I was thinking...if you'd be so kind to let me stay here with you?"-he kneeled next to the wolf, literally begging for shelter and care -"Please! Please! I promise I'll be quiet and I won't break anything!"

Remus just stared down at him with a blank look on his face. And started laughing. He started off softly but in a couple of seconds he almost fainted due to lack of air. His face was flushed and he was tearing.

-"Remus!"-Sirius felt the laughter rubbing off on him, for a smile was already tugging at the corners of his lips.

He took a seat next to the blond who had buried his face on both palms, seeking escape from his tiny fit. He stopped gradually, sighing and facing Sirius who was now smiling warmly at him.

The silence was broken thanks to a witty comment. -"It's ok, you didn't have to make it that clear I was being silly."

Remus cupped the boy's cheek affectionately. He stood up and led the way upstairs. -"You know you can stay, I didn't know you wanted to. I'm glad, I was lonely."

-------------------------------------------------

-"So, where do I sleep?" Black bounced up and down on Remus' single and cushy matress grinning like mad at the new found dilemma. Remus however, didn't seem to find the fact troubling or amusing at all.

He responded rather flatly. -"Downstairs is a bit cold, we can arrange a few extra-blankets if you want."

Sirius groaned and lay down on his stomach, refusing to move. -"Can't we just cuddle up here, darling?"

Remus laughed nervously and dropped the bottle of ink.

_**Great.** Now he'd have to start his letter to James again and change, **fast**._

-"I-I think you'd be more comfortable downstairs, Siri. Or maybe on the floor, here, if you want."

Sirius smiled reassuringly, charmingly. As he did every time he wanted to get away with something.

-"I'll take the floor, thank you. I actually want to be _close_ to you, Moony."

Remus dropped the bottle of ink once again, and blushed as Sirius laughed at his expense.

-"Why so nervous?"

The blond wiped at his kaki pants furiously, succeeding only in getting the ugly black ink smear bigger. -"I-I don't think being so _close _is such a good idea."

Sirius arched an eyebrow. He was amused. -"Explain yourself to me?"

-"There'd be times like this. You know, uncomfortable and odd. I need to change, and...I'll just leave." -he sighed and took out his pajamas from the closet. -"Do whatever you want, _dear_."

Yay! Will Remus/Sirius survive temptation or jump each other? xD I'm sooo mean! Poor Rem, his mom died. In my universe I just couldn't picture him with parents. Oh well.


	8. Chapter Seven

_**A Red Rose in a Garden of White.**_

Syne-chan.

**_Disclaimer thingy_**: Nope, don't own the Marauders. u.u

Please please review if you like it.

LONG TIME NO SEE I'm sorry, I don't know if there's a point in posting this since it's been such a long time... nobody's going to read it now...Grr, it's that French course's FAULT! u.u anyway...here's the story.

Remus poured himself a cup of iced tea as he enjoyed the quiet of the early morning. There was only the sound of light traffic because of the hour, and the usually irritating and perky birds were miraculously silent. He glanced at the kitchen clock.

_It read a quarter to seven._

The sun was already up, giving the lonely house a warm orange glow; nonetheless the young owner of said house wasn't feeling very well even when such things in Nature seemed to try their best to cheer him up.

Sirius Black was sleeping soundly upstairs in his room, on the floor next to his bed. It'd been the _gorgeous boy's_ fault poor Rem hadn't had a nice rest.

_How could anyone sleep when he had his most beloved half naked next to him in the same room!_

So close, so **_bloody_** close.

His blood was so very disturbed it seemed to itch and burn the skin of his body in a way that was more painful than any transformation.

His long light lashes danced through air as he blinked repeatedly with half closed aching and hazed eyes. The shy boy felt his swollen bottom lip with his fingers, only to let out a yelp of pain a half of millisecond later. The digits were covered by his own coppery tasting scarlet vital liquid, as he recalled an incident the previous night. _He'd bitten his lip so hard -to refrain from screaming- it bled._

The dreaming had surely gotten worse; he'd realized that ever since that particular week. Sirius' visit had sharpened his senses, captivated him so, that the dreams that were not related to Mrs. Lupin's death were about Sirius. Rem thought they were premonitions of what would come, since he'd had strange dreams about his mother's death just the day before she was brutally slaughtered by that werewolf in a meadow.

Dismissing those thoughts once again, he got water from the kitchen tap and washed his face. It wasn't as if he needed to be reminded of the pain and have breathing difficulties like in Diagon Alley due to a panic attack; alas, now, he was going to begin worrying about his future instead of the past.

There was one particular dream that was bugging him though.

_The two Gryffindors sat on a couch and Sirius had an arm around his shoulders. They both smiled, closing the distance between them as they kissed fiercely._

He could see how charming Sirius licked his neck whilst he undid the buttons of the blond's green shirt.

_His dream-me gasped and stood up, trying to cover up the scarred skinny body exposed. His love frowned as he asked a question. "Don't you love me"-he'd always ask and the blond would not bend his will, causing the other boy to walk out the door furious._

One of the beautifully crafted chairs supported now his weight, Remus trying to finish off a tall half full glass of iced tea, his mind still thinking about the veracity of premonitions. He guessed later that _that's_ how he had fallen asleep at the kitchen table.

_The sight of black hair next to him in bed didn't affect him at all, in fact it somehow amused him with a mix of familiarity. His body rolled on top of his lover and the couple began at once to make love. As the dream ended, he could hear Sirius screaming his name and gasping for air below him._

-

"Moony? Remus? _Darling"-_at the last Black let out a chuckle, making Remus wake up startled.

Damn those teenage -_over-enhanced_ by his being a werewolf- **hormones! **His cursed libido was greatly incomparable to normal human desire.

A sudden urge to cry out of desperation overcame his senses when he caught sight of his _dearest, _now that said boy was downstairs looking innocently down at him as he took out two candied pallets from the pocket of his black jeans.

"Hi Rem, you get up really early"

"Good morning, Sirius."-he let out a bit flustered. Thinking about the whole _libido issue _and craves and wants didn't seem too healthy or appropiate.

Sirius just sat across from a blushing Remus gingerly as he handed his host a token of apretiation -the pallet- which was declined politely afterwards. _ What was to happen now was beyond bad luck to the shy bookworm. _

Cold shivers ran down his spine upon seeing the transluscent piece of candy being bitten and tortured, kissed and licked by a dashing pink tongue.

_It was sure driving him mad. The beast within wanted -needed, craved for- a revolution of himself, so that he'd be able to do what he most wanted to do...**claim **Sirius as his, forever and ever._

-

Those amber eyes had never looked at him with _that_ expression before, and the fact, more than causing the taller boy -the victim- to worry, intrigued him.

So Remus wasn't an abnormal alien from outerspace or worse,...a _girl. (A.N: xDD haha)_

He continued on with his now too obvious enticing art of lollipop, observing the blond almost openly from the corner of an eye.

Across from him a red faced blond just stood up too abruptly and excused himself, running upstairs. The sound of a door being slammed was heard and seconds later a lock was in place.

"Great, now I know I'm not the only one who's suffering on behalf of my moronic bodily needs." -he smirked and licked his lollipop, standing up slowly and gracefully "I'm _so_ mean."

-

"Reeeeeemusss! Come out come out wherever you areee"

It was useless, after searching in every teeny corner of the house that could serve as a hide out for the shy teen, he had gotten the least bit of information possible: _he knew Remus wasn't inside._

"Geez, even _I'm_ not that stupid."-Sirius kept on searching until he collapsed onto the couch and fell asleep.

A couple of hours later at dawn, he heard someone knocking on a door somewhere. He got up soundlessly and turned on a light switch -great muggle invention- as he neared the white door at the end of the second floor hall.

Even before he could reach the knob, it turned, letting out a bleeding and disturbed blond boy.

_How could Sirius have forgotten that last night was the Full Moon?_

-Stupid, stupid, stupid hormones who moronized his brain.-

"Oh my, Remus are you alright"

The blond's head spun around, his legs suddendly unable to keep him standing.

And he slept, and slept carelessly thanks to the person who kept him company and whispered sweet sweet nothings to his ear.

He woke up about eight hours later at one, when the sun's rays were shining at their strongest. He got up slowly and closed the curtains, feeling somehow better than before his transformation. It may sound silly, but now he didn't need to jump Sirius as desperately or badly as before. Sure, his wounds hurt, but he'd seen worse. He smiled thinking about inner peace and recalling dreams that for once weren't plagued by Sirius' presence or his own personal disgrace. The bedroom door made a squeaky sound, making Remus turn around to face his friend and lover.

"Hey there Rem, you feeling any better"

Even though he was probably deathly pale, his lips held a purpleish hue and his hands had bloodstains on them...he was feeling great!

He winked "Never better"- and laughed.

A couple of days went by without any news about anyone from school until they were handed a very brief parchment from James the week after the Full Moon. The city couldn't be more of a hassle; muggles, muggles everywhere, tackling them by accident, separating them -once Sirius got lost in the crowd and had to wait **three hours** to manage getting out of the compact mass of people without using illegal magic.(A.N: XD buahahahaha...)

Life was great. Their friends were all away enjoying their trips to America, Spain and who knows where else, and good old Padfoot and Moony were stuck in the latter's house for the summer.

Sirius was at a loss.

His family seemed to despise him more than ever.

His boyfriend wasn't going even near him nor even looking at him in the eye -no kissing at all- and on top of everything he was being troubled by two facts, one of them being his bloody cursed hormones and the second was that he was still sleeping on the floor.

It was then that he decided to do something to stop the situation from getting unbearably worse.

"Remus, I want to go swimming."-he said rather flatly as they stared at the TV screen.

Remus was too absort he woke up a second or two later and snapped his head to the side to face Sirius. "I'm sorry"

Sirius sat up and repeated what he'd said seconds ago in the same tone of voice. "I want to go swimming."

The wolf laughed nervously as he stood up and walked towards the kitchen. "Why would you want to do that"

Sirius sighed and turned off the television, his brain starting to think up of a good excuse that'd not sound like one, after all, he knew what he wanted, he knew the ways he could get to it but he was well aware he couldn't risk losing the blond, so Sirius was taking special care with everything he did or said.

"I just want to escape from the heat. Doesn't it bother you too"

"I think there are better ways to escape from it, I'm not comfortable showing off my skin, Sirius." -he giggled.

However, almost immediately came the reflex -the arched eyebrow and smirk combo- and the statement. _"I know."- Sirius covered his mouth and blushed, but he was already being observed closely._

Remus knew this sort of thing would happen eventually; to tell the truth, he'd been expecting it a lot sooner than this. He sat down close to Sirius and whispered the words he'd been dying to utter with no difficulties.

Out came the million dollar question.

"Sirius, do you want to get involved"

Black just sat there, as of now without the usual smirk on his face and a whole lot of blood tinting his cheeks a mighty red tone.

Nobody in Hogwarts thought The Great Sirius Black would ever stutter, but that day he found out himself he could.

"I-I'm sorry, R-Rem"-he cleared his throat nervously while it was Remus' turn to smirk"What do you m-mean with..._involved_"

"Well, I mean...I haven't been nice to you _at all_ this summer, and maybe you want to achieve both a closer physical and emotional conexion. Is that it"

Sirius had no clue what to answer, he'd gotten lost somewhere along the way at the mention of the word **achieve**.

The werewolf rolled his eyes and kissed him. To make things clear, when they broke apart he whispered,

"If that's so, then I'm willing."


	9. Chapter Eight, Rated M for content!

_**A Red Rose in a Garden of White**_

R, formerly known as "Syne-chan", "Mika-chan", and many other aliases.

_**Disclaimer thingy**_: Nope, don't own the Marauders, never have, never will ;_;

OMG, It's been eight (8) EIGHT friggin' years since I've updated this story. What the hell. I'm the worst human being in History. I'm really sorry, life got in the way (what with the crush drama, failed relationships, successful ones, graduating from High School, getting into college, graduating college and all that shiz). So I really want to give all my ships some closure (I'll also be updating my other incomplete fics). And if you're still reading, **this is dedicated to you!** (The plus side: my English is a bit better, and my writing skills have improved, or _at least I hope they have!_).

On with the sexy times. Rated **M** for smuttiness.

**Chapter 8, or 7 or 9 **I really don't know anymore.

-I've just got one condition for it.

Sirius wasn't sure he was still alive from Remus' previous statement to care for this new one. –And what would that be?- Sirius swallowed, suddenly aware of their closeness on the couch- Anything, I'd do _anything_, Rem-rem.

Oops, maybe he said to much, 'cause Remus was looking at him with an amazed expression. He broke down with a bad case of the chuckles, and Sirius just hugged him, burying his face onto Rem's body to hide his furious blush.

-Didn't know you _craved _this so much… If only I'd known sooner, I've been going insane from this as well- Remus replied, nonchalantly, pushing Sirius back a little to stare into the taller boy's gray eyes.

-I'm a **teenage boy**, Remus, what do you think occupies 99% of my brain space?

-I'm a teenage boy as well, Sirius, and I have other concerns, so I'm sorry for not—

-OUT WITH THE BLOODY CONDITION SO I CAN BONE YOU ALREADY!, I swear on Merlin's beard, I'm going to have a stroke if you don't tell me soon.

Remus smirked, and pulled himself out of their embrace. –I want to feel closer emotionally to you before we, erm, y'know, _get it on_.

-Remus, our lovely readers have waited eight years, _eight bloody_ _years _for this moment! Tell me what you need, and you'll get it, love.

The lycanthrope felt a bit confused at the mention of some unknown readers, but complied. –I've been such an emotional partner, and friend, these past couple of years. I just wanted to apologize first, and clear some things out of the air.

Sirius stared into his eyes, genuinely interested in what he had to say. He nodded, and took Remus' hand.

They talked through the morning, all afternoon, and reached nightfall still with many unresolved businesses. About Remus' fear of rejection, about his less than perfect experiences with that during his formative years. About the imagined distance with the Marauders, his inferiority complex. About his maddening crush on Sirius since Second Year. About his jealousy at Sirius' popularity with the female population –I wanted to unleash the wolf on them every time someone touched you, I swear, Sirius.

Sirius just laughed, drank a bit of tea, and stroked his cheek. –I'm flattered.

Remus punched his arm jokingly, lovingly. –I'm serious, _you arse_!

-No love,_ I'm_ Sirius.

They both laughed, and agreed it was time to stop stalling the obvious resolution to their dilemma (the closeness equation had one less variable to clear out).

Remus bit his bottom lip. He hesitated under Sirius' hungry eyes. –I guess…-He started- I guess it's not that romantic if I ask what to do next?

-C'mon, Rem, we've kissed before, remember?- Sirius reached under the sofa cushion and extracted what seemed to be a script. He then proceeded to point to a certain point from a previous chapter (he had this fic on hand, of course). Remus scooted over next to him on the couch to read.

-Yes, I remember now. I'm sorry, it was just… so long ago.

-Anyway –Sirius let the script fall unceremoniously to the floor as he pulled Remus closer by his shirt collar. I don't want to discuss the fic with you, I just want to clear some things that have been bothering me as well.

-Oh? – Remus stared into Sirius' eyes, and let his own amber eyes dart to Sirius' perfect lips. They were so, so close. He could feel Sirius' breath on his face.

Sirius kept his right hand on him, letting go of his collar, but pressing his palm and fingers on the nape of his neck. He stroked Remus' collarbone with the other, feeling his way around the scars that covered his chest –or at least, the visible part of it.

-You said you weren't comfortable with showing your body.

-_Uh-huh_ –Remus breathed, eyes locked on Sirius'. It was getting harder to concentrate, even though _he_ was the one who had asked for this.

-Well, that's going to be an issue, love… You see, the things I want to do to you require some level of _unveiling_. I, for one, want to get to know you _thoroughly_. –He let his lips graze Remus' hungry ones, teasing him to emphasize his point.

He mouthed the next sentences right on the skin next to the blonde's mouth. –I want to assure you that you're loved, so, _so _loved. By me. _Forever._

Remus' heart skipped a beat. He was letting go of his concerns one for one. –B-but… you won't like my body. It's ugly- He wanted to pull back, turn away, but Sirius' firm grip held him in place.

-Look at me. –and so Remus did. Sirius smiled at him innocently, though his eyes bore the imprint of desire. –I love you- He leaned in and kissed him open-mouthed, once -I want you- twice, licking at his lips -I need you- thrice, tongue softly lapping into Remus', before he pulled back a bit –We don't need to go all the way now, but let me touch you, Remus –He smiled, and kissed him again- I'm going mad.

And Remus gave up on distance, _hell_, he wanted this as much. He seized Sirius' dark hair in fistfuls and pushed the other teen back with a force he didn't know he had. Sirius let out a startled yelp as his head hit the sofa cushions, all the air going from him from the impact, breaking the suave character he'd been holding till then. They both laughed between hungry tongued kisses, until their bodies pressed up, and that was it. Remus blushed furiously as he felt his lover's hip against his own, discovering _certain_ stiffness pressed up against his clothed thigh. He figured Sirius could feel his… _Oh God._

Sirius didn't say anything, but limited himself to smirking from there to the moon, and his mind chip changed, switching back from startled and giggly to lustful in a blink.

He nuzzled Remus' neck, who'd been too nervous to move lest they press closer together, and took command from there. He kissed and nipped at Remus' already marked neck, savoring every scar from Moony's wolf days. He had the shorter boy flat on his back in no time, and made a point to straddle him, refraining from rubbing his hips into Remus' just yet. _First step accomplished_, he thought, as he kissed and bit on Remus' neck and chest. Remus didn't seem terrified by the contact; in fact, he looked like he bloody well _enjoyed it_, with his hands running through Sirius' long black hair and back. Sirius pulled back and smirked as he heard Remus complain when he let go. –Easy, love, I just want to look at you for a moment- he directed at his blonde lover, while stroking his flush freckled cheeks, relishing the contrast between Rem's pale complexion and his blood-red wet lips.

He noticed Remus' eyes basking in his toned physique. Remus could only guess the contours of Sirius' body as they were still covered in t-shirts, shirt, pants and whatnot. Sirius seemed to guess Rem's curses at the offending fabric, and removed his black t-shirt. Remus choked back a whimper, biting on his fingers upon seeing Sirius' perfect naked torso.

-That's better, isn't it? –asked the dark haired boy as he leaned in to kiss his victim again. Remus just nodded into their kiss, hands back on Sirius' body, slowly exploring the firm skin.

Sirius started undoing the buttons on Rem's shirt while the latter was concentrated on their kissing. Once all the buttons were moved out of the way, he broke off and moved down to lick, kiss and bite every corner of Remus' torso, going down, down- Remus lost it. –_Sirius!_- he gasped.

Sirius looked up from Rem's ribs, where he'd settled to explore some faint scars with his fingers feeling their way, and his tongue lapping at the salty skin.

–Yes? –He managed between nips.

-Wh… -Rem's head spun. -What are you doing? –Remus had to keep himself from jumping the other teen.

-Giving you pleasure? At least I hope so- replied Sirius, who'd now moved on to Remus' nipples.

-Ahh… -Remus moaned as he was teased. The tall teen just smiled into his skin as he moved towards the blond hair covering his belly. He dipped his tongue into Remus' navel, and calculated it wouldn't take much longer for them to reach the _M rating_, as he heard the blonde gasp and curse under his breath.

-I love you- Sirius directed at his lover through heavy lidded eyes. He felt Remus' eyes on him, and smiled. Remus was beet red, but he smiled back. _Second step, done_. He lowered his hips onto Moony's, and felt him breathe in. He couldn't suppress a groan of pleasure at the contact, apparently neither could Remus. He ran his hands all over Remus, caressing and pinching Remus' skin, as he chose to ask the question once and for all.

-_Permission to go below the belt?_

Remus closed his eyes in embarrassment, but he made him open them, placing a hand on his jaw reassuringly. –It's okay if you don't—

Remus put a digit over his lips before he could finish the sentence. –Permission granted. Sirius beamed.

-But allow me just one question.

Sirius kissed his finger, and took the blonde's hand into his own, the other over Remus' flat stomach. –_Shoot away._

Remus' lust hazed eyes smiled along with his mouth. –Am I ever going to be able to pay back the favor? –Sirius felt his jeans grow tighter, as if that were possible. –It's just— Remus continued- I haven't been able to touch you _at all._

Sirius breathed in Remus' scent from his wrist, hand still in hand, pressed on Remus' stomach with the other for support as he bucked his hips against the young wolf's, making them both groan. –There'll be plenty of time for _that_- he breathed- _Believe me_.

Sirius wanted to do everything at once, but settled for lowering himself onto Remus' body, hips on hips, bucking into him. He wanted to move things to the bedroom, but was afraid the mood would cool, so he adjusted his arm to a more comfortable position, and leaned on his side on the couch, so he could look at Remus' face as he one-handedly undid the button on the blonde's jeans and unzipped the zipper. _Good move_, he thought, as he appreciated the surprised look on Remus' blushing face. He looked for any signs of regret, and finding none, but plain_ eagerness_, he toyed with Remus' underwear, skimming along the edges of the fabric, pulling on the elastic of his boxers. Remus pulled his face up to kiss Sirius, closing his eyes, obviously demanding a move on his part, but too shy to ask for more. So he made it worse for him, making him pay for all the times he'd unknowingly teased Sirius with his beautiful ponytail. He mouthed into their kiss.

-Do you want this?

Remus froze. His hand on Sirius' slightly muscled arm pressed firmly, but he was silent.

-_Do you want me to…?_

Remus' response was barely audible. –Sirius Black, you better stop teasing me or I won't be held accountable for my actions.

That was enough for Sirius. What had he been expecting? Remus wasn't gonna beg or anything. He smiled, and kissed his wolf as he snaked his left hand into the other boy's jeans. Remus moaned so loudly, Sirius thought he'd hurt him, and stopped stroking him.

-So-sorry, it's just… _Please_ keep going –Remus blushed, and pressed his body closer to Sirius'.

Sirius smirked.

Both of Remus' arms surrounded him, squeezing him into the other boy's body until it got harder to breathe. Much to Remus' dismay, he detached himself from the embrace and let go of Remus' member.

-Fuck, it's just, I think your pants are in the way, and I don't want to make a mess.

He cursed under his breath, fidgeted around the room, his mind clouded with sex so he couldn't think of a better –more comfortable- solution. So he made Remus sit up, facing the front. Remus was too aroused to predict Sirius' next course of action, so he gasped and complained as Sirius' almost ripped his pants and boxers from the sudden motion he made. Those now pooled at his feet, but Sirius wanted them gone, so he pulled Rem's legs free of those offending garments. He slid his socks off as well, and kneeled in front of him on the floor, lowering his head towards—

**-Sirius!**

Sirius licked the tip of his member with a smile, one hand on Remus' knee, the other pressing on his hip so the wolf wouldn't move. He engulfed Remus, and bobbed his head up and down, in a way that he guessed would feel good (he'd never done this before, but he'd heard about how it was done).

-Oh, Lord…

His jaw ached, but Remus was shaking and moaning, so he kept going. Apparently, he was doing alright.

Remus grabbed his shoulder and the back of his head, lowering him more into his groin. Sirius let him, simply adjusting his breathing to this new position. He tried lapping his tongue as he had been doing with the lollipop from before.

-Sirius, I'm… I'm going to…

Sirius was curious, so he kept going.

-No,** really**, Sirius, I'm—

Sirius tried to smile, but it was hard to. He sucked hard to speed up the process, and elicited lovely sounds from his lover. He breathed, licked and sucked until he felt Remus squeeze the life out of him, bucking his hips into his face erratically, and then clenching up during climax. Remus screamed his name between moans, and rode out the orgasm. Sirius remained glued in place until he swallowed it all, his lips sticky, salty and bitter with the other boy's release. He wiped his lips with a smile, looking up at Remus. _If he wasn't certain Remus loved him before_, well… Remus beamed at him, love and affection _oozing_ out of his pores.

-Th… That, was _amazing_ –Remus chuckled, putting a palm to his forehead, stroking his lover's cheek with the other. Sirius smiled at him.

-I know –He wiped a bit of sweat from his own forehead. Sirius sat next to the wolf, who was still naked from the waist down, and placed his hand possessively over Remus' knee.

The change in position was uncomfortable on his tight jeans. And he cursed out loud, quickly apologizing for doing so.

-Ah! –gasped Remus, suddenly realizing- Y-you're still—

-Hard? –Smiled Sirius- Yeah. It's nothing I can't take care of quickly- He kissed the blonde on the cheek before getting up to go to the bathroom.

Remus held his hand as he intended to leave the room.

-Maybe _I _can help you?

Sirius could have just come from the offer, but he let his eyes wander back in Remus' direction as he turned slowly.

-Remus, are you sure you want to?

Remus smiled, and kissed his hand, intertwining their fingers. –Yes. I want you to feel as amazing as you've made me feel.

Sirius tried to not look too eager to avoid scaring his lover off, so he just stepped closer to Remus' place on the couch. He stood in front of Remus, and looked down at him, smirking. This was going to be better than he expected.

-Go for it.

Remus had somehow gotten rid of his shyness. His hands were steady as he zipped Sirius free, with his eyes focused on Sirius' smiling ones during the process. He licked his lips, and reached into Sirius' boxers.

He mimicked Sirius' previous moves on him, adding a firm pressure on his lover's member, stroking and sucking and nipping lightly. Sirius focused hard on not smothering Remus, and kept (almost) perfectly still with one arm on his back, and one hand petting Remus' head in approval.

-Fuck, yes.

His voice was husky and deep. Sirius' pants, curses and moans aroused Remus as he worked on pleasuring the dark haired teen. He thought back on all those wasted years… waster opportunities. Sirius on his bed a few times. Sirius close to him. Everyday Sirius, with his gorgeous smile, his handsome face, his killer body. And the way Sirius had looked before, with his reddened lips on _his_—

_Oh God_.

He moaned onto Sirius' erection and the vibration echoed in his mouth, making the latter shiver.

-Remus, I can't take this much longer.

Remus' eyes opened and flew to Sirius' face, who was staring down at him. The firm grip on his head tightened, and pulled him back, much to his disappointment.

Remus wiped his saliva coated lips with the back of his hand –What do you want to do?

Sirius blushed a shade redder, and looked away.

-I saw it on a muggle movie once, but it's…

-What is it? –Remus continued stroking Sirius, all the while looking up at him, searching for his eyes.

-It's really, erm…

-Can't be worse than what you did for me, you swallowed the whole thing! –Remus blushed at the memory, and felt his own member twitch.

-I want to come on your face- He blurted. _There_ –Sirius gripped his jaw firmly, scanning his expression- I said it.

-_You kinky bastard_- Remus laughed.

Sirius shook his head, feeling slightly embarrassed at his own proposition. –Sorry, I know we're taking things slow, or well, erm, _slower_ than we could, but… It was just an idea, we don't have to—

For all response he got Remus back sucking on him. He groaned, and placed his hand on Remus' cheek.

Remus pulled back. –**Do it**, he said with a final lick.

Sirius twitched, his breathing hitching, stroking himself with one hand over Remus', the other pushing the other teen back a bit.

-I'm…

He forced his eyes open to stare at Remus' perfection. A flushed, expectant blonde stared up, mouth slightly open, hands working hard at aiding his lover reach climax.

That was it for Sirius. He released into Remus' freckled cheeks, staring at his blonde lashes as Rem's eyes fluttered close to avoid getting hit. He pressed the tip of his member to Rem's pink mouth and shuddered.

Later, after they were clean and fed and satisfied, they reached some conclusions. The first, being that they were completely committed to each other and never wanted to let go. The second: they wouldn't dwell on all those past opportunities over the years. Third, Remus would always speak his mind and make sure Sirius knew his feelings at all times, especially if he started to shut off again. But he wouldn't. Remus had no reason to.

**The End**

Yes! _Now_ it's finished. Maybe there'll be an epilogue or two to wrap up the story completely, but at least I've delivered the anticipated part. I hope it was to your liking Thanks for in advance for reading, and for reviewing (please feel free to).


End file.
